Aidan
by MasterXofXPuppets
Summary: The adventures of a dark and mysterious Pokemorph named Aidan. Contains Coarse language so be warned.
1. When Was an Introduction Ever Useful?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon… SURPIRISE!**

**I hope you enjoy the story, please leave comments, because I need ideas mainly.**

**Thank you, and enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: When Was an Introduction Ever Useful?**

Aidan was peaceful lying on a small hill looking up at the stars. The darkness around him combined with the softness of the grass and the soft chirp of crickets in the distance comforted him, lulling him into a tranquil state, the feeling of which only a few would ever know. His white hair stayed still, combed over to one side in a spike on his right, as a breeze blew by with the night's moisture and the cold fall air. There was no one around him, and he was almost felling happy for the first time in a long time. However, he started to fell, uneasy. There was something wrong. Something was about to happen, but what was causing the feeling was a mystery.

Aidan sat up slowly and looked around as he stretched his arms out above him. Next to him was his brown leather bag, full of survival equipment, and his semi-automatic rifle. He then looked down at his clothes in contempt; his khakis were severely worn, and the black combat boots he had were falling apart. Slowly looking up a little more he stared at his camo coat over his thick bulletproof armor.

Reaching underneath his vest, through the neck hole, he pulled out a stainless steel locket, on it was printed the words,_ "Nemo Me Impune Lacessit"_. Opening it he could see a picture of his mother, the only person who ever really cared for him. Her hair was almost white, like Aidan's but her eyes were a bright green, and shone bright even under the light of the stars. As Aidan looked at his mother he wished he had her eyes, instead of his blood red eyes that made him look evil or demonic. Aidan returned the locket back under his vest with a small tear swelling up in his eye for the mother he missed so much.

As Aidan stood up he started feeling uneasy again. Looking at his black, plastic watch, he read the time of 0:31 a.m. in his head. He picked his heavy backpack and slung it over his shoulder and caught the other strap with his other hand, and then slid both his arms through. Feeling its weight he sighed and adjusted it so it sat comfortably on his shoulders. Then he picked up his gun and had it sit at his side with the strap over his right arm for easy access. Aidan then began to walk towards his camp to see his commanding officer about the feeling he was having.

As he walked the feeling kept getting worse until it started to hurt in his heart, like a heartache waiting to happen. In an attempt to distract himself from it he thought back to how he joined the Army.

_Aidan was sitting in his room watching T.V. peacefully, when his mother walked in and sat next to him on couch. He was watching some show about a trainer named Killian McSlasher who was beating trainers left and right. However, with a recent update he was having trouble beating the Elite 4 and was on his third try which was being aired on T.V. Aidan started feeling like something was wrong with his mother. Giving her a slight glance he was reassured of this because she was frowning. This was strange for his mother since she usually smiled all the time._

"_What's wrong mother," Aidan asked in his cold, emotionless voice, dry from disuse. Aidan never really had any friends, so most of his time was spent inside with his mother where he was homeschooled to prevent him from being made fun of because of his condition._

"_Aidan, there's a time when every child must leave their home and live on their own," she said with a tear building in her eye. "I know your only 15, and it's very early, but the HDC is in need of smart, talented individuals to put down the Magma, Aqua and Rocket. So I signed you up to help." This time she couldn't hold back her tears and they streamed down her face._

_Feeling that there was more to this then what his mother was telling him, he replied, "Why did you really sign me up?" His mother just kept crying hiding her face in her hands. Turning his head the other way, he thought for a second, and then looking back at her, he asked, "When do I need to leave?"_

"_You leave tomorrow," she stuttered out through tears._

_Then reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a locket, and handing it to Aidan, he read the words engraved into it out loud, "Nemo Me Impune Lacessit". He had a little experience in Latin, and could make out the words to mean, No one provokes me with impunity._

"_I want you to have this locket to remember me." She said giving him a big hug. Aidan didn't like seeing his mother so sad, so he returned the hug to try and cheer her up. "I'll help you pack, since you have never gone away from home like this."_

"_Thank you," Aidan replied quietly as they both got up and headed to his room._

_His room was perfectly clean, and the few things he had were organized extensively, making it only take a few minutes to pack everything he'd need for a long trip._

_Once they were done, the day continued as normal until nighttime came and he went to bed. After waiting for his mother to fall asleep, he crept downstairs into the kitchen where the mail was sitting on the table. Looking through it, he found an open envelope addressed from the Hoenn Defense Corps. Inside was a letter. Reading the letter, he realized why his mother was so upset. It said that if she did not sign him up for the HDC then they would have her arrested and Aidan killed. Also describing that they could easily with what Aidan was, claiming he was a threat to National Security. Putting the letter back, he when back to his room not sure how to react to this._

Suddenly the sound of gunshots rang out waking Aidan from his memory. Looking around he realized they were coming from his camp. Lifting his weapon he sprinted back to the camp and when he arrived, the place was in ruins. Looking around he could see the bodies of his comrades everywhere, riddled with bullets. Fire was burning many of the tents that had been put up for the night. Aidan looked around, even though the camp was dark, it didn't affect him much. His eyesight was above normal, he had excellent night vision. After looking for a moment, he saw movement on the other side of the camp, outside his tent. Looking closer, he could see one person, with dual 'R's on their back. 'Red Rocket,' Aidan thought to himself calmly. Bringing up his gun to eye level, he aimed the center of the scope on the rocket. Holding his breath, he fired the shot. The bullet flew through the air, striking the Rocket. It put its hands to it's neck and fell over, and laid there not moving. It was a direct hit.

Hiding in a nearby tent, Aidan peaked out only one of his eyes visible outside tent. Two Rockets walked towards the tent he was hiding in. Ducking inside he crouched behind the flap. The Rockets stopped in front of the tent he was in.

'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit,' Aidan thought to himself expecting the people to walk in, but instead, they started talking.

"Where is the bastard Aidan? If we don't find him Fearghas will be pissed as all hell," the first rocket said.

"Fuck, he might have known we were coming and ran off like the pathetic, freak he is," the second one said.

Aidan was forcing himself to stay calm to see if they had more information that they felt like shouting out. After a moment of silence the two rockets, shrugged, and started walking away. When Aidan noticed, he stepped out the tent with his gun aimed at the two Rockets, making a rustling noise that made the two rockets turn.

Before they could say anything, Aidan said, "I don't run, mother fucker." One of the Rockets began to yell, "We fo-", but that was far as he got before Aidan shot a bullet, that imbedded itself into the skull of its intended target. The other took a shot at Aidan, that punched a hole into his left shoulder. However, Aidan still got his second shot off before he felt the pain of the bullet in his shoulder. Wincing in pain, he pulled a syringe out of his pocket and injected it into his shoulder, numbing the pain.

Then grabbing one of them by their foot, he pulled them into the tent where he had been hiding. He then searched the Rocket for anything of use. He found a walkie-talkie and turned it off set down. Then he stripped the Rocket and took off his uniform, donning the Rockets outfit, after he field dressed his bullet wound. Thankfully the hat the rocket had been wearing was large enough to cover the large, black spike that came out the side of his head. Then pulling the hat down a little bit to cover his eyes, he traded guns and everything else he might need, and put the walkie-talkie into the pocket on the uniform along with his normal ID and wallet. Then he redressed the Rocket in the army uniform, just in case.

Then just as he finished redressing the guy, someone walked into the tent. The guy was bigger than most of the other Rockets Aidan had seen. The man then said, "What happened here?"

"This guy popped out of the tent and shot at us," Aidan replied with no waver or fear in his voice. "He missed me, but the other guy wasn't so lucky. I shot back and he fell backwards into the tent."

"Why were you kneeling next to him then?" the man said suspiciously.

"I was checking for anything that might help us find the Pokemorph."

"Good," the man said nodding a little, "Good work, keep it up." The man then turned out of the tent and walked off. Aidan sighed a little in relief that his lie worked.

Then realizing he had forgotten to do something important. Pulling out the Rockets wallet, he checked the name. Roz Watkins, the ID said. The man looked slightly like Aidan lucky enough. They both had white hair, and they had the same red eyes. Standing up he hoped the man didn't have a family or children. Leaving the tent he looked around to see the commander start to motion for all the Rockets to form around him. They all walked over to him, Aidan followed trying to attract as little attention to himself as possible. Aidan stood in the back trying to avoid eye contact with any of the other rockets.

"He must of left here, so everyone spread and search the woods for any sign of him," the commander spoke loudly to the group. Everyone turned and ran to the outskirts of the camp, Aidan following suit. As soon as they got to the woods, he walked a long distance away, trying to get out of sight. Eventually, he was far enough that he couldn't hear any Rockets.

Looking around for reassurance, he started running towards what he remembered as the direction to the nearest Pokémon Center.

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Flames and whatever else you have to say is accepted…except spam of course… If you have ideas for the story already, go ahead and spout them out, thanks!**


	2. What's it Like to be a Rocket?

**I'm not putting a disclaimers anymore for this story, I see no reason, since I have one in the first chapter, I think you figure out that I don't own Pokémon, unless someone's like, "Durrr, I'm a gonna start in the second chapter du-hut."**

**Thanks for reading my story so far, please continue to enjoy it… if you're enjoying it. Otherwise, begin to enjoy it or else (eyes narrow)…**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: What's it Like to be a Rocket?

Aidan burst out of the trees and stepped out in the middle of a city built in the trees. He remembers someone telling him about a city like this. Something like Fortree City, he remembered.

While he was pondering this, the pain killer he used at the camp began to wear off, and he started feeling the pain of the wound slightly. Then as he was looking around for the Pokémon Center the pain hit him full force.

The blood from the hole that had been clogged by the injection was now leaking and could be seen outside the uniform. Grabbing his shoulder in pain, he bit his lip and struggled into the PC that he saw just a few feet ahead of him, as his eyes began going blurry. He stepped in and a girl screamed, but Aidan didn't care. He took a step forward, then stumbled and fell forward, and passed out.

He awoke suddenly sitting up instantly and looking around reaching for his combat knife that should have been on his leg, drenched in a cold sweat. Aidan appeared to be where they keep the Pokémon that need to be healed. Realizing the combat was gone he started looking at his shoulder as he began to remember where he was, he could see that it was wrapped and he had a cast all the way to his wrist in a blue sling the held it up nicely. Relaxing he leaned back on his bed. He was fine. At this moment the nurse walked in. When she noticed he was awake, she went over to him.

"You were in pretty bad condition when you got here," Nurse Joy said arriving at his bed. Aidan looked at her a little confused. She looked like a normal Nurse Joy, nothing strange, pretty hot and wearing the generic white nurse outfit.

"Yeah," he replied simply. Aidan was surprised that she was so unfazed by the horn sticking out the side of his head. As far back as he could remember he was rejected because of the horn.

_Aidan walked into his new school. It was his first day and he walked in carrying the lunch his mother had packed him, and holding his mother's hand. As he entered, one of the teachers scowled at him, while the other smiled at him._

_The one that was smiling was dressed in a blue dress and had dark hair. Walking over to Aidan, she looked at the horn, then looked at his face and said, "Hi there little guy, what's your name?"_

"_I'm Aidan…" He replied emotionlessly._

"_Nice to meet you, I'm Miss Polson, that guy over there is Mr. Jameson," Miss Polson said with a welcoming smile. "Please take a seat in any of the red chairs," She motioned to the half of the room with desks and lots of red chairs, a few of them occupied by other kids of around five or six years old, the same age as Aidan. Each desk could seat two children, and as such, had two chairs in front of it._

_Hugging his mother who was crying with a smile on her face, he went over and took a seat at a vacant desk closer to the back of the room. After a minute or so, a little saw him and went and sat next to him, completely oblivious to the horn on the side of Aidan's head._

"_Hi there, I'm Katie, that's my mommy up there teaching!" the girl said gleefully. Aidan took a closer look at her to realize she wasn't normal either, she appeared to have strange ears on her head, the type of which he had never seen before._

"_Hi, I'm Aidan," he replied still emotionless._

"_Is that horn on your head real?" she asked looking at the horn with her head tipped sideways._

"_Are those ears real?" Aidan replied now looking over the rest of the class._

"_Yeah," she replied playing with them a little. Then turning to see what he's looking at she turned and looked at him again and said, "Hey, do you want to be my best friend?"_

"_I guess…" Aidan replied a confused look on his face._

"Hello, you still there," Aidan heard from out of his daydream, awaking to Nurse Joy waving her hand in front of his face.

"Sorry, I was thinking about something," Aidan replied turning towards her.

"Okay, but now that you're better I have to kick you out," she said frowning.

"May I ask the reason?" Aidan answered back.

"It's because you're part of Team Rocket, I'm not suppose to treat people from Magma, Aqua, or Rocket," she said still frowning.

"Then why did you treat me?"

"You're so young, I couldn't let you just bleed out on the floor."

"Well, I'm glad you did, since I'm not a part of Rocket," Aidan said in his normal emotionless voice.

"What? You were wearing all of their gear," she said in surprise, not believing him. Aidan got up and found his stuff next to the bed. Lifting up the jacket, he pulled out his wallet and ID for the HDC and also pulling out the Rocket's wallet. Aidan gave them to Nurse Joy, who looked them over, and realized that he wasn't lying. His white hair was combed over to one side with the horn, and everything.

"Team Rocket was after me, and I used one of their uniforms to get away," Aidan said, still emotionless.

"Thank goodness," Nurse Joy said in relief. Then she looked at the age and saw that he was only 16. "Wait, your only 16, you're not old enough to be in the HDC." Nurse Joy began to step away.

"Do you know what I am?" he asked, now slightly annoyed from having to explain this far too many times but not letting it show in his voice.

"Yeah, you're a Pokemorph, right, an Absol, from what I can tell."

"Yes, that's right," Aidan said nodding slightly. "Because I'm about half Absol and half Human, this gives me the advantages of an Absol, mainly just improved night vision and the ability to sense when something is about to happen and the horn on my head allowing for Pokémon attacks. HDC wouldn't miss the chance to have something like that on their side." Nurse Joy nodded in understanding and looked at him in surprise. "A year ago I was sent a letter saying that the options were, I die and my mother is arrested, or I join the HDC."

"That's horrible! I didn't know they did that!" Nurse Joy exclaimed.

"That doesn't matter anymore. Right now I need to return to my superiors to relay the information about the massacre at the camp where I was stationed."

"Do you need anything? How can I help?" Nurse Joy asked ready to help.

"I just need some clothes and hat that can cover my extra appendage," Aidan said motioning at the horn.

"Of course, I'll be back as soon as possible. Also, there's food out in the lobby, so feel free to eat as much as you like," Nurse Joy said leaving Aidan alone. After a moment, Aidan got up and looked at what he was wearing. Just some blue medical pants, and the splint. Shrugging he left the room into the lobby.

Kat woke up suddenly after having another nightmare having to do with Red Rocket killing her. She sat up and looked around. Then, after realizing that there are no Rockets around, she thought, 'That stupid Rocket making me think I was gonna die last night.' Standing up she stretched and saw Nurse Joy leave the treatment room in a hurry, then leave the Pokémon Center, and turn right. Kat Shrugged and started to head towards the food bar.

She took a step, and then saw someone walk out of the treatment room. Looking carefully she realized it was the Rocket. Kat made sure that her ears and tail were hidden. 'Need to make sure that Rocket doesn't see me,' she thought remembering what she heard not too long ago on the radio about Pokemorphs going missing, and the culprit was supposedly Red Rocket.

Then she looked at him carefully, and noticed the horn sticking out the side of his head. She gasped loudly making the guy look at her with a cocked eyebrow. Not caring anymore, she thought, 'He's a Pokemorph too!' The boy walked over the buffet that was laid out for everyone. Kat looked him over from behind, when she noticed now that he wasn't wearing a shirt, she blushed, seeing how strong he was. All of his muscles were perfectly toned.

The boy took the food and sat down on a couch near her. Seeing no one else around, she walked over to the boy and stood in front of him. Aidan looked up and looked her in the eyes. Kat looked into his eyes, his were cold red and her eyes widened in fear. She then pushed herself mentally, and offering her hand she quickly spat out, "HimynameisKatit'sapleasuretomeetyou?"

Aidan looked at the strange girl. She was wearing a pink jacket over a black under shirt, and pink short-shorts along with a pink beret. Slowly Aidan replied separating each word with a space in confusion, "I'm…Aidan…Nice…to…meet…you...?" Then he went to eating leaving Katie standing there with her arm outstretched, looking really weird.

While Katie waited she thought, 'He's really cute but...' as she looked at his facial features and his abs. Then she realized he went back to his food and she was standing there with her hand out, looking stupid. She looked angrily at him for trying to embarrass her, 'But he's a total jerk!' Katie thought clenching her fist, and her eye twitching in anger.

"I was just trying to say hi, you didn't have to be a jerk and make me look retarded!" Kat went off on Aidan, who looked with the same emotionless expression and stared at her expectantly. Kat started getting nervous and looked around, there was no one, then with less force she said, "Yeah, yeah, when someone offers their hand, you should shake it, it's just polite…" The end of her sentence trailing off and Aidan just stared at her. She took a step back.

"Right…" Aidan said, truthfully he didn't mean to offend; he didn't have much experience talking with people. "Uhm…Sorry?" he replied confused.

"Uh…It's alright," Kat replied not expecting him to apologies.

Aidan looked at her starting to feel a strange social feeling, he thinks it's called awkward. Trying to relieve the feeling he scooted over to the right, and said, "Kat was it? Would you like to sit down?"

"Uhm…sure," she replied sitting down next to him. She waited for a few seconds, and when Aidan didn't say anything, she said, "So you're a pokemorph?" Aidan looked at her closely, and noticed that she didn't have any ears on the side of her head, her long pink hair was pushed back slightly on one side and showed a little bit of a ear that stuck up instead of out, stuffed into her hat. In the mean time, Kat looked at him awkwardly as he looked at her then looked at where her ear should be. Then she realized he'd notice and was about to say something when Aidan said.

"Yeah, I'm part Absol, and I'm gonna guess your part Delcatty."

She then expected him to say something like, I need you to come with me, or something along those lines that you'd expect someone to say if they were part of Red Rocket and were trying to kidnap you, instead Aidan said, "I think you'd look prettier without the hat, but I understand why you wear it. I've got the same problem with my horn."

Shocked, Kat said, "Oh…thanks…I like my hat…I've had it for awhile."

"You should work on hiding your ears some more. Red Rocket wouldn't fall for something as obvious as that." Aidan said as he finished eating.

Kat looked at him nervously, "Aren't you part of Red Rocket?"

"No, HDC, long story about the Rocket uniform, you just shouldn't worry about it."

Kat was sure he wasn't older then 17, how could he be a part of HDC if you have to be 18. "How old are you?"

"18." He replied seriously. 'People ask a lot of the same questions.'

"Oh…" she felt stupid. She had just been sitting with an 18 year old and that just didn't seem right.

At that moment Nurse Joy walked in with some bags and handed them to Aidan, who thanked her gratefully, and took them into the other room.

When Aidan walked back out he was wearing blue jeans, and a black hooded sweatshirt with the hood up covering the horn. He also had a simple backpack that looked full.

Aidan was about to leave when as he was walking past Kat, Nurse Joy walked over to him and said, "Be careful, you're still only 16. Watch your cast especially." Kat heard this and looked at him angrily realizing he lied to her.

"I will be," Aidan replied now realizing that Kat had heard Nurse Joy, making him feel nervous.

"Wait a second!" Kat yelled pointing at him. "You lied to me! You told me you were 18 and that's how you joined the HDC!"

"Yes, I did, so I wouldn't have to explain how I was 16 and in the HDC," he replied then turning towards the door.

"How do I know you weren't lying about not being a part of Red Rocket," she yelled running in front of him. People that had come to the PC were now watching.

Aidan stared at her from underneath his hood. Then stepping close to Kat so his mouth was at her ear, he whispered, "Because Red Rocket kills people like you and me, and you just made it that much easier for them to find me by shouting that I'm part of the HDC at a young age and to a Rocket the only people that are in the HDC at the age of 16, should be dead. Also, you've blown your cover." Kat stepped back stunned. Then looking around she realized everyone was looking at her, and some of them were looking at her lack of ears. She stood there for a second.

Aidan stepped forward and grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the PC.

Aidan looked back at Kat. Kat could feel the anger emanating from him. After a moment, Aidan said in his cold tone, "I recommend you shut up and follow me to prevent people from becoming even more suspicious."

Kat was on the verge of crying, she didn't want to die, and this Aidan was so dark. Suddenly Aidan reached out at her face. Kat didn't know what was going on, she expected him to slap her or something, until Aidan started moving her hair.

"There, now your lack of normal ears won't be as noticeable," Aidan said in his normal voice.

"Thanks," she said sniffling.

"Let's go before the Rockets find ou-," Aidan started to say, a gunshot was fired from behind him. As he turned he saw three people with two 'R's on their back and rifles in hand rush into the Pokémon Center. "Shit," Aidan swore looking at them. "Wait here unless you're actually useful for something." Aidan ran off towards the PC.

Kat looked in anger, and was about to shout 'I am useful' when she caught herself and instead of chasing after Aidan hid outside the PC, peeking in through the window watching everything that happened, her sensitive hearing picking up all of the conversation.

Aidan ran in and looked at the Rockets who turned to him and laughed at him.

The one who looked like the leader through laughs said, "You think you can be Hero?! That's funny. Look I'm feeling nice, so why don't you just leave while you have the chance."

Aidan relaxed himself and looked around. Seeing a bullet hole in ceiling realized the shot was just a warning shot. Aidan then said, "What are you looking for?"

"None of your business," the Leader said back angrily.

"I think it is seeing as I work at this Pokémon Center," Aidan lied back.

"Oh good, then you tell me where the Pokemorph is, and don't say he wasn't here, because, then I'll just have to kill you," the leader laughed.

"Oh him, he's here, let me take you to him," Aidan said as though he was glad they were here to kill the man they sought. He walked towards the treatment room. Opening the door, he let them in. Then once they had entered, they looked around the room; Aidan removed his hood, and started charging an attack.

"Where is he!" the leader yelled face red with anger as he turned to face Aidan who was standing hood off horn glowing blue.

"I don't know, he must've got away," he said as he swung his head forward releasing an Aerial Ace that cut through the man's armor made a deep gash in his chest which began bleeding red liquid profusely. Dropping his gun where he was hit he tumbled backwards, the other two Rockets turned to see their leader fall over blood spurting out of him. Aidan dove at the gun and caught it as it fell, with a roll he stood up and turned back around, he aimed it with his one good hand at one grunt and fired a shot, then turning the gun to the other grunt Aidan pulled the trigger again and they both fell one after the other holes through their neck. Putting the gun into his back pack he walked out of the room. Then walking over to the Nurse, he said, "You might not want to go in there for a while." Then he turned and walked outside.

As he walked outside, Kat jumped out at him and shouted, "Yay!" Making Aidan jump and simultaneously reach for the gun in his back pack. Then pulling it out and aiming it he realized it was just Kat and he relaxed, returning the gun to his back pack as a scared Kat stood there shocked, relaxing slightly when he put the gun away.

"Let's go before more show up," Aidan said as Kat walked behind him, not sure whether to laugh or be scared over the incident.

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

**Yeah… do that thing you do with the comments, thanks**


	3. God Karen, She's such a

Welcome to Chapter 3!

…

Uh

…

RAR

…

…

Chapter 3: God Karen, she's such a…

"_Get out of here freaks!" one of the kids shouted at Katie and Aidan who were sitting on a bench talking._

"_Shut up you big meanie!" Katie yelled back. Aidan then whispered something in her ear and Katie chuckled softly._

"_What's so funny Katie!" the kid shouted standing in front of them._

"_It's just that your mom doesn't love you and your dad beats her every night 'cause he's a drunk," Katie replied cruelly. The kid stood there shocked and not sure what to say. Taking a step back he started crying and ran into the school. Katie just burst out laughing holding onto Aidan so she wouldn't fall of the bench. Aidan continued sitting there emotionless. After a moment, the male teacher walked out angry and looked at Katie and Aidan with a look that could kill an Aggron._

_Walking over in his argyle vest over a white dress shirt and black dress pants, he stepped in front of the two children._

"_What's this I hear about you two making Johnny cry!" the guy yelled at the two children. Katie looked down in disappointment, however, Aidan did the exact opposite and looked him right in the eyes unmoving. "Do you have something to say for yourselves?"_

"_Yes, I'm sor-," Katie started to say, but Aidan but his hand over her mouth silencing her._

"_Yes, I do sir, I'm sorry we aren't accepted by regular society," Aidan said in a cold almost angry tone. "I'm also sorry you have to find a whore every night to satisfy yourself after you've been drinking. I'm also sorry your wife doesn't know about it." Once Aidan finished, he removed his hand from Katie's mouth._

_Mr. Jameson looked at the five year old child with wide eyes of fear, confusion and contempt. "You freaks, if you ever come back to this school, I'll make sure you wished you didn't. Especially you, boy, and if care for this bitch, then make sure she doesn't either," he said motioning towards Katie as he said the word 'bitch'. Not sure what to do, Katie started crying, clinging to Aidan's arm._

"_You don't deserve to live you arrogant bastard," Aidan said uncontrollably angry for the first time in his life. The horn on his head began to glow a bright red. Mr. Jameson's eyes became even bigger, and started backing away from the child, he turned and began to run as Aidan released a spray of fire from his horn setting the running man on fire._

_Jumping to the ground, the scholar began rolling around trying to douse the fire, which he accomplished after a good thirty seconds. At this time, Miss Polson walked out to see a smoking Mr. Jameson._

_She screamed and ran over to him. The only thing the two of them could see or hear was Mr. Jameson flailing his arms, then pointing at Aidan, and saying some more things._

The valiant duo had been walking silently for a few hours when Kat finally said, "Can we take a break? My feet hurt, and I'm hungry."

Aidan shrugged, then stopped and thought. "If you can beat me in a one-on-one fight, then we'll break whenever you want to, but if I win, I choose when we have the breaks. That a deal?"

Kat looked determined and replied, "Hell yeah, let's go." She threw her hat off to the side revealing her large pink ears. Getting in a ready stance she held out her hand and pulling a Matrix finger pull she smiled and said, "Bring it."

Aidan shook his head at her. Removing his hood, he got into a stance as well. Then running straight at her, he threw a kick straight at her face planting both hands and one foot on the ground. Kat just limbo dodged it thinking, 'That's it.' Just as she thought that something hit her feet, tripping her to the ground. She landed on her back. She started to try to get up but Aidan landed on top of her spreading his legs around her waist and holding one of her arms down with his good one, then he stretched out his opposite leg and rested it on top of her other arm. She knew she couldn't get her arms up, so she decided to try another tactic. Drooping her ears back she looked him in the eyes with puppy dog eyes and a quivering lower lip. Aidan blushed slightly hopped off of her instantly confused at what he was feeling; he looked at Kat, and blushed even more. So he turned around out of embarrassment. Kat hopped up and tackled him from behind wrapping up his arms with hers. Aidan was lying on the ground with Kat straddling him in her arms wrapped around him locking his arms. Aidan suddenly realized he was tricked. 'Attract,' he thought to himself feeling stupid. 'We'll see who as the last laugh.' Looking backwards, Aidan said in sexy tone, "You know, you're really hot when you're fighting, and the way you're sitting on my back makes me wanna f-…" He didn't need to finish his sentence. He felt her grip loosen a little bit. Pushing his arm out from under him, he caused her hands to lose their grip on each other, and now his arm was free. With his good arm he flipped himself over and slid himself out from under her with his legs pushing him out. She fell forward having nothing to sit on anymore. Aidan took this chance to straddle her once more and pull one of her arms behind her back. Kat struggled for a good minute, before she realized she lost. Cursing Aidan to hell for an eternity of pain and suffering she gave up.

"Fine I give!" she says from underneath Aidan.

"Good, now let's have a break, I'm tired now," Aidan said in his dry tone, he released her arm, and got off her as Kat sweatdropped (when say that I'm referring to the thing in Anime/Manga)

Sitting down under a tree, the sun began to set in front of them. Aidan then said, "I guess we might as well sleep here." Getting up he walked to a tree further in the forest and motioned for Kat as he sat on the side that wasn't facing the road. Kat sat next to him not saying anything.

It was soon completely night out, and Kat didn't like it. There was the howl of Mightyena in the distance. She grabbed Aidan arm and clung to it in fear. Aidan looked at her as she shivered in fear. Out of the darkness an animal stepped into Aidan's line of sight, it was a Mightyena, looking menacingly hungry. Aidan started charging up an attack on his horn.

Realizing that Aidan was charging up an attack Kat looked and saw the Mightyena and screamed. It took this chance to attack, but Aidan release an Ice Beam from his horn shooting the Mightyena out of the air. Kat jumped on top of Aidan face buried in his chest, sitting on his lap. The Mightyena howled in pain and ran off.

Aidan looked down to Kat on top of him. Kat looked up into his eyes, realizing that she had just jumped on top of him. She started blushing furiously, which was completely obvious to Aidan. She leapt off him and turned around to try and hide that she was blushing. Aidan just shook his head thinking, 'Girls,' and tried to get comfortable, which was impossible as there was a dirty root sticking into his back. He tried to imagine he was in a warm feather bed, but it didn't help much.

Eventually Kat sat back up, and held her knees in her elbows. She started thinking, 'I wonder if he meant everything he said during the fight, or if he was just being crafty a bastard.'

Aidan was sitting next to her thinking about how to get back to his main base.

They slowly drifted off to sleep uncomfortably.

Aidan awoke the next morning to the wonderful sound of birds chirping. Sitting up he looked around at his surroundings. Nothing had really changed, Kat was lying facing away from him and basically everything looked exactly as he remembered it. Standing up, Aidan stretched and looked around for anything out of place. There was nothing, making Aidan more suspicious. Climbing a nearby tree, he looked from the higher vantage point. To his surprise, there was nothing.

Getting down from the tree he stood next Kat rubbing the back of his head. Then shrugging he got some food out for breakfast. Kat's ears perked up as Aidan opened a plastic bag of some flavorless, generic food. Kat sat up instantly and said, "What's for breakfast?"

"Uh, generic, flavorless food. It's all I've got right now," Aidan replied seeing the distaste in Kat's face.

Kat took the bag and sniffed it, then seeing nothing weird about it, other than the fact it was a plain white liquid with chunks floating around in it like spoiled milk. Aidan simply ate it without complaint, so Kat decided to try it. Dripping some onto her tongue, she swallowed it harshly in disgust. Then she shrugged when she realized it's not that bad. Kat ate all rest in two more bites. Aidan stared at her in confusion, and went back to eating his like a normal person.

After another minute, Aidan got up and said, "We should get going now," and started walking towards the road. Kat walked next to him when suddenly as they were about to get onto the road, Kat's leg got caught on something, and the next thing she knew she was in a net hanging in the air.

'I fucking knew it!' Aidan thought to himself as watched Kat stuck in the net. Then realizing that there would probably be someone with the trap, he looked around frantically not seeing or hearing anyone. Kat sighed and holding out her hand, claws shot out of her fingers. The claws were each about two inches long and sharp as a sword. Carefully she cut herself out, when suddenly, the bottom of the trap gave out and she fell right on top of Aidan, knocking him to the ground.

Kat jumped up and off of Aidan who slowly stood up and looked around just in time to see a guy wearing camo with a dart gun aiming at him. The man squeezed on the trigger and a dart shot out of it with extreme speed. Aidan didn't have time to react, so he pointed at the man in the bushes and collapsed as the dart hit him in neck. Kat saw this and looked where Aidan was pointing to see the man aim the gun at her. Jumping out of the way, a dart shot past her head and into the tree behind her.

Kat got down on fours and ran around the man in the camo, making sure he never had a good shot, while she slowly inched closer. Tree's rushed past her at insane speeds as she weaved between them very adeptly. After a few seconds running, she was able to get behind the man who had been trying to keep his gun on her, then he had the brilliant idea that cat girl would keep running circles and he could just aim at one spot, and she would step there so he could pull the trigger. So jumping at him, she tackled him to the ground. Then grabbing the dart gun from the stunned man, she put it to the back of the man's neck and said, "See you in hell or some other time during our travels." Then pulling the trigger ten or so times, five darts shot out, and stuck into the man's neck. Then the man passed out.

Getting up she walked back over to Aidan who was lying face down in the dirt of the forest asleep. Kat pulled the dart out of his arm, and tried to shake him awake. Then when that didn't work, she tried carrying him, but he was heavier then he looked, and she couldn't get him farther than a few steps before she collapsed under his weight.

Kat suddenly had a stroke of genius by her standards. She grabbed some rope out of Aidan's backpack and tied the man up and gagged him. Making sure the knots were tight she felt good about it, like it was a good idea. Now I can just wait for Aidan to wake up without worrying about the other guy. After a few hours Aidan woke up and stretched and looked at Kat in confusion who replied, "Good morning Aidan, the earth says hello!"

Aidan just stared at her and then said, "Who are you?"

"Uh, I'm Kat, remember the pokemorph of a Delcatty?" she said looking at him in confusion.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Aidan, I'm a pokemorph of Absol," Aidan replied in his normal dry voice. "Where are we?"

"You're joking right?" Kat said in disbelief. Then grabbing the dart she had pulled out of his arm, she looked at the side of it and read, _Forgetful Dart_, and smacked her head for not seeing it before. Then running over to guy she tied up, she removed the gag she put in his mouth just in time for him to wake up. Then she started untying him.

"Who are you?" he asked Kat.

"I'm Kat, and I'm saving your life," Kat replied, taking a hint from Aidan back in the Pokémon Center.

"How did I get out here?" he asked blankly.

"Team Rocket tied you up and threw you out here because they thought it would be funny."

"So, who am I?" the guy asked in confusion.

Kat reached into the man's back pocket and pulled out his wallet and read the name, "John Prairie, and you're seventeen years old." out loud to him, then returned his wallet to his back pocket thinking, 'I guess they recruit young.'

"So where are we," he asked.

"Yeah I want to know that also," Aidan added.

"We're just outside Fortree City," Kat replied.

After another hour or so of answering questions, Kat was exhausted and she was pretty sure she had either brainwashed or explained enough for them to continue. Aidan who now remembered where his leader was, took the lead and continued to walk along the road for a time, until it was too dark to continue, and he decided it best that they stay here for the night.

Kat grabbed one of the forgetful darts and read the label on it. Reading past all the useless stuff, she found a warning saying, "_If used in excessive amounts, permanent memory loss may occur, this will usually occur around three rounds. At five rounds permanent memory loss is guaranteed to occur."_ Kat wasn't sure whether to be happy or sad at this new revelation. Deciding that it was too much to worry about right now, she put the dart in one of her pockets and laid down to try and get some sleep.

End of Chapter 3

Wooooooo, that was cool, I'm on a roll, that's three chapters today. Now comment or else fear the wrath of my…mermermer… FEAR ME!


	4. Thnks fr th Mmrs They were Delicious!

(Insert witty statement here)

If your offended by anything I write in this story, my response is, get over it.

Chapter 4: Thnks fr th Mmrs They were Delicious!

_Aidan looked around in the middle of a large field full of weeds, overgrown with grass, and shrouded in a thick mist up to Aidan's knees. Trees lined the outside of the strange place swaying in a slight breeze. Looking around, Aidan could see his mother standing in the center with her head down and hands held in front of her grasping each other, as if she were praying. Aidan stared at her in slight confusion, then beginning to walk over to her, Rockets, dressed in uniform, started rising from the field, moving like puppets. As Aidan looked closer he could see that strings rose from the Rockets wrists, legs and heads. Following them, he could see a man, flying above the field with small, almost orange, wings coming out of his back, controlling the strings, each body attached to a finger. The Rockets had surrounded Aidan's mother by now, moving closer and closer to her. Aidan started trying to move towards her, he wanted to save her, but his legs seemed to be stuck in place, and he could only watch as his mother was dragged into the ground. She had started screaming when the Rockets had grabbed her. The cry for help reverberated through the field and through depths of Aidan's head. The last thing he could hear was horrible, hysterical laughing._

The intrepid trio awoke the next morning. Aidan, awoke first and suddenly he remembered everything that had happened. He stood up suddenly when he saw the guy dressed in camo sleeping near him. Grabbing the dart gun, he aimed at the man's heart. At this time Kat awoke to Aidan aiming a gun at the sleeping guy. Grabbing him, she said, "Don't worry, I already shot five darts into him," Kat said holding Aidan back. "The tag on the darts said the five darts would cause permanent memory loss."

"You're sure that's enough?" Aidan asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, the tag is always right."

"Right… We should keep this on hand in case he goes back to his old self."

"Deal. Just no killing him unless he's attacking you, 'k?"

"Fine."

Just as they finished the conversation the sleeping man awoke with Kat and Aidan standing over him. Standing up and stretching, John looks at them and says, "What's for breakfast."

After a nice healthy breakfast of gruel, they started on their way towards the main HDC base.

An hour or so passed in silence as they walked in a line with Kat on the left, Aidan in the middle and John on the right. Kat couldn't hold it in anymore, she suddenly burst out and said, "How much farther?"

"Not too much now, we should be there before the end of the day," Aidan replied.

Kat was tired of walking and her feet were starting to hurt. Turning to the other two guys, they seemed perfectly fine and untroubled by this hike. Sighing, she just continued forcing herself to walk, one foot in front of the other. After a few minutes she started making a song to go along with her steps, just sort of humming in tempo with her step. The tune started catching on with John who joined in on the humming. Aidan seemed to be too focused to hear them, or he was just ignoring them.

However, before Kat knew it they were outside the Weather Institute. Aidan led them in and walked up to the front counter. There was a lady dressed in rather simple dress clothes sitting there.

"Hi, the name is Aidan Drakiliko, I'm going through to the nest," Aidan whispered to the Receptionist.

"Please scan your finger with this," she replied putting a big black block on the table.

Aidan pressed his finger down onto it. It did some quick readings, and then suddenly, behind the counter a door opened leading to stairs. Aidan motioned for the other two to follow him.

The staircase was dark and poorly lit, becoming even harder when the door closed behind them. Aidan and Kat could easily see the stairs thanks to their Pokémon's traits. However, John wasn't so well off. As they began to descend the stairs, John was having trouble navigating them. Reaching out in the darkness, John eventually found Kat's shoulder. She turned around, and grabbed his hand and decided to just help him the easy way.

Aidan descends the stairs quickly arriving at the bottom first, where a ball on the end of a chain dangled from the ceiling. Pulling on it twice, he waited for a response. After a second, a slide opened and a camera appeared out of the door.

"Who is it?" a voice on the other side of the door asks.

"Aidan Drakiliko, with two allies," he replied. "I'm here to submit a report on the massacre the occurred at my camp.

There was a long pause before the voice on the end replies, "Story checks out, please enter, thank you for your patience." By now Kat and John had arrived at the bottom of the stairs. In front of them they could hear the sound of locks clicking and unlocking. Obviously these people weren't fucking around by the number clicks that were heard unlocking the locks one at a time. After a moment the two-ton door started to slide open causing light to stream in from the room beyond almost blinding the three of them. Aidan covered his eyes for a second as he walked in; shielding them from the bright light that filled the room they were standing, followed quickly by the other two.

The first Kat noticed as she walked in the room, was a midget with a headset sitting just inside the door looking at a television that showed a picture of what was outside the door in the staircase. Nodding he welcomed to the base with a simple, "Hello, please enjoy your stay here in the Hoenn Defense Corps Main Underground, Holocaust Secure, Safe House and Management Center."

Kat slowly sweatdropped as the man went on, John just stared off in oblivion, and Aidan nodded at the man being used to the name of the place. The HDCMUHSSHMC, more commonly referred to as "The Main Base", was very familiar to Aidan, as nothing had changed since his last visit here. In fact, nothing had changed since his first visit here. The room they had entered was completely white tile except for a set of doors with a small control panel of the right of it with two buttons, one pointing up, and the other pointing down.

Aidan walked over to the elevator and pressed the down arrow. John entered the elevator last and now fully awake took a good look at the girl who had apparently saved him. She had on a strawberry beret on top of pink hair that was cut at a slant starting below where her ears should have been and slanting to below her chin. A pink jacket was over a black shirt that went to just above her naval and covered a very nice…ehm… pair. Then as John walked past her, he took a look at the pair of pink short-shorts that covered one fine ass. 'Damn, she's hot,' John thought as he looked her over again, now behind her.

Taking in the surroundings, John noticed he was in a small elevator with blue wallpaper and white tile. Over the speaker played "Feel Good Inc." by the Gorillaz, which made John smile as he nodded his head to the beat. Aidan then pressed one of the hundred buttons on the elevator, and with a small jerk, the elevator began its decent. After the song ended, another song started, "Sabotage" by The Beastie Boys.

'Wow, they have a pretty good selection for an elevator,' Kat thought nodding her head to the beat.

Another three minutes passed, and the song ended, "Every Time We Touch" by Cascada then started up making Kat smile, and she started singing the song, hitting every note perfectly.

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me._

_I still feel your touch in my dreams._

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_,

_Without you it's hard to survive._

Then, just as it was about to get to the fast part, the elevator doors opened and the song stopped. Aidan stepped off unfazed by the fact that Kat started randomly singing, John on the other hand, was stunned, 'She's amazing,' he thought as he stepped off the elevator into a long hallway carpeted blue, its walls painted white. Doors lined the hallway with one at the end. As they walked Aidan suddenly stopped at one of the doors, 1441. Pulling out his I.D. he inserted it into a small slit, and quickly removed it. There was a quiet click, and a small light on the door turned green. Aidan turned the doorknob and entered into a small room with two beds and two cabinets, a bathroom, and in the back corner was sitting a sun burst colored Fender Stratocaster hooked up to a small amp. The room was carpeted blue with white wall paper.

Kat entered and looked around, then asked, "Is this your room?"

Aidan looked back at her surprised and thought to himself, 'Did she really just ask that?' He then replied, "Yeah."

"Is that your guitar back there?" she asked in follow up.

"Yeah," Aidan said walking over to it and sliding his fingers over it he could feel the cold steel strings as they passed across his fingers making a high pitch squeaking sound. Picking it up, he put the strap on his shoulder and flipped on the amp. Then grabbing a pick off the dresser he started playing something simple, starting with a C chord, then a G, then an A, then back to C. Then relaxing he stretched his fingers and started playing a slow song. The song sounded familiar to Kat, but she couldn't remember where she had heard it. Then putting his guitar down, Aidan opened his dresser remembering the real reason why he had come to his room. Pulling out a Pokenav he opened it and searched it contents for someone. John tried to look to see who Aidan was calling, but was too far away, and instead decided to just look around the room blankly.

The Pokenav began ringing in Aidan's ear. It rang three times before there was an answer. "Hello," answered a soft female voice. "You've reached Commander Madigan's office, may I ask who's calling?"

"Yes, this Aidan Drakiliko," Aidan replied. "I need to set up and appointment with him."

"And what purpose of this meeting?"

"I need to relay information about the Massacre of camp 27, which was stationed just outside Fortree City."

"Okay, he has an opening tomorrow at three a.m."

Aidan sighed and replied, "That's fine, put me down for three a.m."

"Of course, see you then," the lady replied with an overly peppy voice.

"Have a nice day," Aidan replied as he hung up the phone with a click. Turning towards Kat and John, he said, "I'm going to be meeting my commander tonight, I can't bring anyone with me, so you're going to have to stay here." After a short pause, "I recommend you guys get a good night's rest, I'm going to stay up until my meeting anyway, so you can each have a bed." Kat screeched with glee as she hopped into the bed farther from the door. Twitching at the sound, Aidan then said, "I'll also need you to stay quiet. You're not the only ones here." Kat blushed in embarrassment before lying down on the bed and falling asleep almost instantly. John however just slowly leaned back and after about an hour of lying quietly, drifted off to sleep.

Aidan checked both of his companions to make sure they were asleep before he grabbed his guitar and, with the amp off, began playing the slow song he had been playing earlier. After a short intro, he began singing the words.

_How long will it take, for everyone to understand?_

_We're all the same, inside._

_What's it like to be known?_

_What's it like to be loved?_

_These feelings you'll never know,_

_No one understands_

_What it's like to be you._

_How does it feel,_

_To know that the worlds against you?_

_How does it feel,_

_To know that there is nothing you can do?_

_How does it feel._

_How does it feel._

_Will the world ever know, what it's like to be this way?_

_Will the sun set east today?_

_What's it like to be an outcast?_

_What's it like to be forsaken?_

_These feelings they'll never know,_

_No one understands_

_What it's like to be you._

_How does it feel,_

_To know that the worlds against you?_

_How does it feel,_

_To know that there's nothing you can do?_

_It's time!_

_You must stand up for what is right,_

_Take a chance to make things better._

_Never give up. Never give in._

_Just keep on trying until you win._

_Then you'll know,_

_How it feels,_

_To be known by all!_

_How it feels,_

_To be loved by all!_

_How it feels,_

_To know people accept you!_

_How it feels,_

_To know you're wanted!_

_How it feels,_

_To know the whole worlds with you!_

_How it feels,_

_To know you've made a difference!_

_To finally know,_

_How it feels!_

Aidan sang the song with emotions he had not felt in almost ten years. With a tear running down his cheek Kat's voice said from behind him, "That was beautiful, where did you learn it." Her voice was choppy from the feelings that came to her from the song, sadness, anger, and happiness.

"I… wrote it," Aidan said as he wiped the tear from his face but she saw it. "I wrote for a girl that I knew a long time ago. I was never able to play it for her, she moved away before I finished it."

Kat stood up and walked over to him, and standing behind him asked, "What was her name," knowing the answer.

With a turn he looked down on Kat with eyes filled with the memories that were returning to him. "I wrote it… for… Katie…Polson…" They looked into the eyes of their long lost love, and Kat jumped onto Aidan wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him on the lips. Aidan caught her and returned the show of affection.

They stood together in a tight embrace as they pulled their heads away from each other.

"Aidan, I've missed you," Kat said with a tear running down the side of her face.

"I've missed you too, Katie," Aidan replied, his familiar emotionless voice returning.

They let go of each after a few minutes. Looking at the time, Aidan realized that he was almost late. Walking towards the door, he said, "I'll see you later," and walked out. Kat lay back on the bed overjoyed, before falling back asleep.

Aidan rushed back to the elevator and pressed up then waited for the elevator to get there. After a few seconds the doors opened. Then entering Aidan pressed one of the buttons, he then pressed another button labeled, "In a rush". The elevator shot off much faster this time, while it started playing the song "Breathe Life" by Killswitch Engage. Before the three minute song even ended, Aidan had ascended twenty floors. Getting off he stepped into a waiting room with a secretary sitting in front of the door to an office. Looking up at him, she said, "Mr. Madigan has been waiting, please go through the door," motioning to the door.

With a quick, "Thanks," Aidan entered into the office. Inside were a plethora of tables with different assortments board games and maps on them. Bookshelves full of information on strategy and leadership lined the walls. Straight in front of Aidan was a desk with chess laid out with a chair in front and behind it. In the one farthest away from Aidan sat Commander Shawn Madigan, dressed in full uniform with medals and badges for numerous honorable actions.

With a smile, Madigan said, "Please have a seat won't you, maybe I can beat you at chess for once."

Aidan sat down opposite from Shawn with white pieces lined up in front of him. Thinking for a second, Aidan moved his king's pawn forward a space. "I wanted to relay the information about my camp," Aidan said as Shawn used the same move.

"Of course, so what happened, I've only heard that it was attack, but nothing more." Aidan moved his king's side knight out next to his pawn.

Aidan told him about the massacre in detail, everything from when he had returned, to when he arrived back in this room, excluding useless information, like everything about Kat. After finishing, he looked at the chess board. They were both down to hardly anything left. Aidan moved his queen forward next to Shawn's king, and said, "Checkmate."

"Dang, I think that makes it, 367 to 0," and with a chuckle Shawn said, "Oh well, I never could beat you, even when I first started training you." Leaning forward, he looked at Aidan, and thought. "Well, from my understanding, we need to get you to a safe place for a while until we can find out more information on what Giovanni wants with you."

"What about my mother, will she be protected." The smile left Shawn's face, and he looked away and sighed. "What is it sir?"

"I guess I should tell you," he replied looking back at Aidan. "Your mother was killed by Red Rocket yesterday, they were apparently looking for you and were lead to your house, and well, when they couldn't find you, they killed your mother instead."

Aidan remained silent for a second and then without flinching said, "I will give her a proper funeral when I am able, for now, I should focus on getting to safe house."

Shawn looked at him with a frown. 'It's depressing, he's completely unfazed by his mother dying. He has no emotion at all, or at least never expresses them. I wonder what's wrong with him,' Shawn thought as he began flipping through manila folders in his desk until he found the one he was looking for. Pulling it out, he put it on the table and opened it. Inside was a map of Hoenn with a red dot on it. It was located somewhere in the mountains, Aidan wasn't absolutely sure where that was, since he had never really learned the geography of Hoenn.

"This is where you'll be going. You'll be escorted by a convoy of armed forces with a few other 'morphs in HDC trucks. Meet in the lobby at precisely five o'clock tomor- I mean today. From there you will be given instructions on what to do."

"Yes sir, thank you sir," Aidan replied to his commanding officer.

"Be careful, good bye." Aidan stood and saluting to Shawn, he exited the office and entered the elevator and pressing the number he had pressed earlier, he descended back to his floor.

End of Chapter 4

Claimer: I DO own "How Does it Feel" the song sang in this chapter because I thought it up on the spot and did not copy anything I can think off. However, you may use for the modest fee of sending me a message saying, "Hi Master, I'm (insert name here), and I was wondering if I could use your song in the story (insert story name here (this one I actually care about)) thanks." Then when I say yes, or you wait at least a week and receive no response, then it's a yes. Thanks!

Woo, that was a fun chapter. Please review, I'd like a few reviews before I write my next chapter…even though I'll do it anyways…just do it…Do it.


	5. Looking for You to Start Up the Fight

**Remember when I told you I wasn't going to write this chapter until I got some reviews?**

**I lied**

**Guy to be introduced in this chapter whose name I still don't know at this point and will be thought up when the time comes: Wait, I get to say something in the intro before I even have a name? Spinny asked quizzically.**

**Aidan: How come I never get to say anything in the intro?**

**Both Kat and John: Yeah us too!**

**Main evil doer to be introduced in a later chapter whose name I do know at this point: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**With that out of the, enjoy this chapter!**

**After thought, if you don't understand music or guitars, just don't worry about it, it's not important.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Looking for You to Start up the Fight

"_Hey, Katie, I got something to show you before you leave," Aidan said to Katie as she walked out of her house. She had definitely matured physically since kindergarten, not so much mentally, now she was fourteen, and so was he, she was an early bloomer, and many boys had started thinking of her as a trophy girlfriend, if any of them could have gotten her._

_Vigoroths walked in and out of the house carrying boxes, taking them into a giant truck that said, R&J Moving Company. Standing in front of her he started playing the intro to a song he had been writing. He only played it for a few seconds before saying, "I didn't have time to finish it," looking down. Katie was crying, and she grabbed him, in her arms, and kissed him. He held her and returned the kiss._

_They kissed until her mom yelled out to her, "Katie, we need to get going," from the car, unable to see them._

"_Good bye Aidan," she said with tears running down her face._

"_Good bye… Katie," Aidan replied still emotionless._

Aidan stepped off the elevator and head back to his room, and once again scanning his key card, he entered the room. John and Kat were both still asleep. Tiptoeing over to his dresser he pulled out a pair of black shorts that came down just past his knees, a plain black t-shirt, a trench coat and a bowler hat which was the perfect size the cover his horn. Pulling out his an M-16 he hid it under the trench coat. Looking the mirror, he gave a small smile when he realized he looked exceptionally like a gangster, but the smile disappeared a second later as he walked over to the bed where Kat was sleeping. Sitting next to her, he started lightly running his fingers through her hair, as he looked at his Pokenav for the time. It said Four thirty, so put his head down next to Kat's ear to whisper, "Time to get up, we need to leave."

Kat just mumbled something along the lines of, "Fuck off, I'm tired and there's no school today."

Aidan grabbed Kat's shoulder and sat her up and said, "We need to leave now or the convoy will leave without us."

Lazily she stretched and yawned, while rubbing her eyes. John sat up in bed slowly, and cracked his neck as he looked around to see Aidan, and asked, "What are your directives?"

"Classified," Aidan replied saying the word quickly.

"Oh," John replied getting up and looking over Aidan. "Where did you get those clothes?"

"Doesn't matter, I just like them more than the other clothes I was wearing."

Kat laughed and mockingly said, "You look like a gangster, got an Uzi under that trench coat?"

Ignoring the sarcasm, Aidan replied, "No… Just an M-16," Pulling out the rifle and aiming it at Kat's head, making her jump back, trip on the bed, topple across it, and land on the other side on the floor, against the wall.

"Jerk!" she yelled from her awkward position. Aidan walked around and offered a hand for her to help herself up with. Picking herself up, she said, "Thanks," out of impulse. Then as Aidan turned around, she jumped on his back tackling him face first into the ground.

John who was laughing on the other bed, spoke up, "No fighting children, or I'll put you in time out."

"She started it," Aidan replied.

After a few minutes of both John and Kat going into fits of laughter, Aidan had found his Acoustic Guitar under his bed in its hard wooden case. Opening it, he ran his fingers down its strings, down to its soundboard (the big thing with the hole in it), and plucked the bottom string making a slightly sharp E flat sound, making Aidan flinch a little at it being so out of tune before shutting the case again and picking it up as he headed for the door.

They all entered the elevator again, Aidan holding his guitar case looking like a gangster (not to be confused with gangsta) Kat in her normal attire, and John in his camo and carrying a backpack. They all exited the elevator into the lobby where many people were waiting. Most of them appeared to be pokemorphs, others seemed to be normal soldiers. Once they entered the room, one of the older soldiers started yelling to get everyone's attention.

"Okay, we're ready to leave. If everyone could just walk in a single file line up to the surface we can get out of here and to safety much faster. Once you reach the surface your name will be taken, and then you will be loaded onto one of our trucks. Please follow all orders given to you by soldiers. Thank you."

Once he finished, there was a pause then everyone rushed for the door except for Aidan, Kat, John, and two other people who just stared at the pile of people and sweatdropped. The pokemorphs were using any nonviolent way they could think of to get out into the staircase. Some of the ghost morphs just phased through the wall and out. Bird morphs flew out over the heads of everyone else, psychics teleported, ground types dug out, and so on and so forth until everyone had eventually gotten out, followed by the five who at waited intelligently at the back.

At the top, they followed orders and the five of them were put into the same truck, the last one in the convoy. It was almost empty except for a few soldiers, none of them appeared to be pokemorphs, but you never know with some of the possibilities. Sitting down John sat opposite of Aidan and Kat, who sat close, and the other two sat down next to John.

The first one was a man, who had strange orange spots on his face. His pupils seemed to spiral, and as he walked in, he seemed to almost fall over with every step. He had a strange smile on his face. A girl followed in behind him, not concerned about her friends strange walking. She sat down next to him, and brushed green hair out of her eyes. She wore and long white dress and seemed to just float rather then walk. Aidan looked them over and knew them both from training.

"Hello, there Spinny, long time no see, and Eva, your beautiful as usual," Aidan said nodding. Kat flinched a little with what Aidan said to Eva, but figured it was because they were just friends

"Hi Aidan, Spinny said enthusiastically," Spinny said over enthusiastically.

"How have you been since you left the base," Eva said in a very proper voice.

"I've been fine, and what of you two?"

"I've been good, Spinny said honestly," Spinny said, ah, whatever, I think you get it.

"I have been fine, a lot has gone on since you last left the base," Eva said giving Aidan a quick flirtatious smile that only he noticed.

"Like what?"

"We got new carpet, Spinny said tipping his head," with a strange open mouth smile.

"That is not what I meant Spiendel, I was talking about the new security system and new regulations," Eva replied with a laugh.

"Oh right, Spinny said in understanding. The new security systems are really bad; I got past them in under a minute using only my pokenav."

"What type are they?" Aidan asked.

"Bleed Edge, Spinny replied impressed with himself."

_(For the record, Bleed Edge is one of the highest quality security systems you can get. It's top of the line.)_

John was staring at Eva out of the corner of his eye, while Kat looked at Spinny wide eyed because of his incredible feat.

"I still cannot believe you shut down the security system just to get food out of the cafeteria," Eva laughed with the back of her hand over her mouth. Everyone but Aidan and John joined in for a minute, and then stopped.

'I see that you've been making new friends Aidan,' came a female voice in Aidan's mind.

'Yeah, can you tell me what John over there is thinking?' Aidan replied mentally.

'From my understanding, nothing at all, he doesn't seem to have any thought processes or memories beyond, thoughts of survival.'

'Really, that's it?' Eva then started to blush, but Aidan was the only one looking at her at this point.

'Well, when I say survival, I'm also talking about, ehm, more, "classically interpreted as instincts for survival of our species" thoughts.' Aidan caught her drift and smiled mentally.

Kat noticed now that Aidan and Eva were looking into each other's eyes blankly. Looking at Spinny who sat there with an open mouth smile, head tipped to the side. Interested in how he had gotten past bleed edge so fast, she asked, "So, Spinny, how did you get past Bleed Edge so quickly?"

"First…" Spinny went on about everything inside of Bleed Edge, and the easiest way to get past it and how he beat it. Kat was very interested, she had always been a little bit of a computer nerd, but this guy knew everything about computers. They talked for a while about computers, Kat trying to get as much information as she could.

'I see that you have a thing for this girl here.'

'Yeah, she's an old friend of mine.'

'I see you've become better at blocking off your memories. However, I have also become better.'

Aidan's eyes widened and he started thinking, 'two plus two is four, four plus four is eight…'

Eva started blushing more furiously than ever. 'I did not know you saw me when…' she trailed off.

'Er, um, ah shit,' Aidan thought.

'Why do not we talk about this later,' Eva said not happily.

'Fuck,' was the last thought Aidan added to conversation. When Eva says, _"Let's talk about this later"_ it means trouble, lots of trouble.

Coming back to life, Aidan zoned into Kat's conversation just in time for him to hear, "…and that is how to beat any security system, Spinny said, happy he finally met someone so pretty and just as interested in computers as himself."

Kat turned slightly red, and thought, 'This Spinny is really funny and so smart.' Aidan heard this in his mind, the thought being redirected by Eva.

Then after another second, Aidan started getting a feeling, something was wrong. Pulling out his pokenav, he checked it, there was no reception.

Suddenly a gunshot was heard close by, then screaming from the truck in front of them. The truck they were in, stopped and more gunshots rang out from outside. Aidan grabbed Kat and giving her to Eva, said, "Eva protect them, I'll see if I can see what's going on." Aidan stepped over to the back door, and looked out, a bullet whizzed past his head almost hitting him. Eva put up a protect shield around the people in the truck, except Aidan. Aidan pulled out his rifle and kicking open the doors he stepped out and looked around. At least one hundred rockets were rushing out of the woods at the convoy guns in hand firing randomly. Aidan aimed his gun with his good hand. His other had been recovering very quickly, it was strong enough that he could play guitar but still too weak to do anything more physical like handle the recoil on a gun. His shots were slow but precise, he didn't miss once all of the shots being lethal, hearing the returned fire, Rockets were alerted to his existence. Aidan looked just in time to see a Rocket with a rocket launcher aiming at his truck, he started charging up his horn, his clip being empty, but it was not fast enough, the projectile exited the gun and went in a straight line at the truck. Aidan waited for the explosion, but after a second nothing had happened and looking, Aidan found out why. A girl in a cloak was standing in front of the truck with holding the missile in her hands, stopping it from hitting the truck. Then using all he might, she turned it up and backwards at the same time causing it to shot off at an almost eighty degree angle from the ground towards the woods. Aidan didn't have time to pay attention to it any more; at least that's what he thought. The girl had disappeared. Looking for her, he could see her as she came out of the ground behind one of the Rockets, and grabbing him, she tossed him sideways at the perfect line of rockets, trying to attack the convoy in a classic, stand in a straight line and fire strategy. It was like dominoes, and they all fell, but not before, the Rockets with rocket launchers got off one shot each. The girl was did not have time to react, and the missiles each hit their target blowing up all but one truck…

**End of Chapter 5**

**

* * *

**

Bet you can't guess which one didn't blow up. The answer may surprise you!

**Or it might not.**

**Please review… I should be saying, please read! But what the hell would be the point of that at this point?**

**Thanks!**

**After Thought!: Tell me if I should have more action in my story, cause I don't really have that much in my opinion, but I want other people's opinions before adding in random fight scenes that have no relevance to the actual plot. So please tell me in review form.**

**BTW, I'm done with upto chapter 7, so if I get some reviews I'll start actually posting them.**

**Once Again, Thanks!**


	6. The Smile when you Tore me Apart

**I do not own any of the characters that I borrow from the story "Dark Angel" by Kgmck177. Everyone should read it, then you'll understand the irony behind some of the things that happen in this chapter.**

**Chapter 6: The Smile When You Tore Me Apart**

_He had been wandering the streets for a while now and was getting tired. He was just a small boy, and not a single person would give him any food on Christmas. Leaving his footprints in the snow, he trudged along in the unbearable cold wearing nothing more than jeans and a long sleeve shirt. Shivering the boy saw some people standing in a circle around a fire. Walking over, he politely asked, "May I join you?"_

_One of the men stared at him with deep depressed eyes, much like his own, and moving over, he allowed the boy to sit next to him. Warming his hands, he sat with the group of kind gentlemen until morning came._

Aidan was sent flying into a tree on the side of the road as his truck exploded. Everything was blurry for a second then everything went dark.

When he awoke, there was a severe pain in his back from hitting he tree. Looking at the tree, he could see that only half of it was still standing, the other half had fallen from the force of impact. Aidan tried standing up, but it was difficult to move his body. He felt paralyzed and useless. After struggling for a minute, he got himself shakily to his feet. The rockets were gone, and the ground was littered with the bodies of fallen morphs, soldiers, rockets, and cartridges. Pieces of the trucks were everywhere, axles and tires were imbedded in trees a good distance away. Then he looked at his truck, there was a pile of rubble where his friends had been. Rushing over to it, he started pulling pieces out of the way and trying to uncover his friends. He searched for an hour and found only his guitar in its case, which was in perfect condition which he put aside. Standing up and looking around, he could see a line of fallen people, and amongst them were John, Spinny (still smiling), Kat, and Eva. Rushing over to them, he tried to wake them up starting with Katie. Holding her close in a tight embrace, he whispered into her ear, "Please wake up, Kat, Katie, wake up!"

"Fuck off I need my beauty sleep," a voice replied. Staring at her, she opened her eyes a little bit.

"You're alive!" Aidan said to his surprise.

"Huh? Oh yeah," now fully awake she looked at Aidan and said, "Yeah when our truck exploded we were still protected by Eva, but the force took all of her energy so she fell unconscious and the truck collapsed. That's the last thing I remember." Aidan held her tight for a minute. Everyone started waking up as Aidan held Kat.

Eva looked at the two of them and suppressed a tear. Standing up she walked away. Aidan saw her, and let go of Kat and said, "I have something I need to do."

"Okay," she replied realizing that not everything was right between him and Eva. Spinny woke up and looking at Kat.

"Good morning, Spinny said enthusiastically."

"Good morning Spinny," Kat replied not very cheerful knowing what Aidan had to do with Eva.

"Is something wrong, Spinny asked the pretty girl," tipping his head and his smile going away.

Kat blushed a little at his remark, but then replied, "Were Aidan and Eva going out before he left?"

"Yes, Spinny replied not thinking it was a problem."

"But…" Kat trailed off with a tear building in her eye.

"Eva," Aidan said without emotion putting a hand on her shoulder. Turning she slapped him hard across the face.

"How could you!" Eva exclaimed quietly.

"I thought you were died six months ago."

"That gives you reason to run off with some random-."

"She's not a random girl. Katie was my first girlfriend who I never technically broke up with."

Eva started crying. Aidan wrapped arms around her and said, "Don't cry, I never broke up with you either."

"Then who are you going to choose," she replied defiantly.

Aidan thought for a moment, and said for the first time in his life, "I don't know what I'm going to do."

Eva stood in front of Aidan, failing to suppress tears that flooded her eyes. Aidan put his hand against her face and rubbed her eye with his thumb wiping away the tear in her eye. Then walking away, he went to a tree and sat down with his guitar out. He started playing "Simple Man" by Lynyrd Skynyrd.

Looking forward down the road he could see something in the distance, it looked like a young girl. Putting down his guitar, he looked closer, and to his surprise, it was a young girl, she was dressed in rags, and a horn rose out of her head. She collapsed from exhaustion, and Aidan ran over to her. He was then in fifteen seconds and went to check her pulse on her wrist, but when he pulled back her sleeve there was fire around her wrist, so instead he put his fingers against her neck, and found a pulse. Picking her up with his good arm he held her in the fireman's carry and carried her back to where everyone was. Everyone was shocked by the girl, and they helped Aidan set her down while Spinny procured some clean water from nowhere. Literally, he moved his hand like a magician and suddenly he had a water bottle in his hand. Dripping some of the water on her head, it turned to steam instantly. The girl awoke suddenly and sat up; her blonde hair with red tips followed her. She tried to get up and run, but Aidan grabbed her and said, "Hold on, we're trying to help you."

She attempted to kick him in the face, but her body was stopped from moving, and looking around, she saw one of the most beautiful ladies she had ever seen. She looked exactly like a Gardevoir except with some human features. The lady was holding out her hands which were glowing blue. 'She is a Gardevoir morph!' she thought suddenly. Then relaxing, she sat down.

"Thank you Eva," Aidan said nodding to her, and she returned it letting go of the girl.

Kat then said, "So what's your name little girl?"

"Huh," the girl said looking over at Kat, with her deep dark eyes. "Oh, I'm Rebekah," she stuttered with a scared voice, since she was surrounded by a bunch of strange people.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you, Spinny said in calming voice." Rebekah laughed when Spinny said this and looked at him. She could see the swirls in his eyes and his open mouth smile.

"Are you a Pokemorph?" she asked him.

"Yes, I'm a Spinda morph, Spinny said confidently."

"Actually, four of us are," Kat said to her.

"Really!" Rebekah said happily.

"Yes, I'm Kat, a Skitty morph."

"Oh, and I'm John, I'm a normal human, I think."

"I'm Aidan and I'm an Absol morph."

"And I'm Eva, a Gardevoir morph," the girl she had seen first said.

"It's nice to meet you all!" Rebekah said overjoyed that she had finally meet people like her. Then Eva walked over and pulling everyone aside, she said to them in a small huddle, "Do you think we should take her along?"

"We can't just leave her here," Kat argued.

"I see no good reason not to," Aidan added.

"She could be a nuisance," John interjected.

"However, she may also be good at fighting which will help, Spinny said in rebuttal."

"And I'm for taking her, so it's everyone against one; that means she's coming."

"Fair enough," John replied shrugging.

They all walked back to Rebekah who looked very nervous, "We want you to travel with us for a time," Eva said with a large smile on her face. Rebekah's eyes instantly lit up with happiness. "Do you want to travel with us?"

"Of course," Rebekah said. 'Someone finally accepts me!'

Everyone deciding they had had a hard enough day already, all sat down and just relaxed. Aidan pulled out his guitar and started playing a song he had learned recently called "Angels" by Within Temptation. Kat knew the song by heart since it was her favorite song. As Aidan played, Kat began singing hitting every note perfectly.

_Sparkling angel I believe  
You were my savior in my time of need.  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
All the whispers, the warnings so clear.  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door.  
There's no escape now,  
No mercy no more.  
No remorse cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
_

Tears began to come from Kat's eyes. Aidan noticed and started feeling like playing this song was a bad idea.

_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see  
Your dark intentions, your feelings for me.  
Fallen angel, tell me why?  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now  
No mercy no more  
No remorse cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end._

_This world may have failed you,  
It doesn't give the reason why.  
You could have chosen a different path in life._

_The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end._

Rebekah watched intently listening to the meaning in the lyrics and understood. Kat turned to Aidan crying and gave him a short look of depression and walked off. Spinny stared after her, at least that's how it looked, he could have just been staring off into space, you can never tell with him.

Eva had started crying during the song, the words had spoken to her, and she felt the same way, so turning she walked the opposite direction of Kat, to sulk. Rebekah watched the emotions floating around and could feel the tension in the air, not sure what was going on, she walked over to weird guy in the group. Spinny looked up as she walked over with his strange smile still on his face.

Whispering, Rebekah asked, "What's going on with those two girls and that boy?"

"From what I understand, Aidan is in love with both girls. Kat was his original love from when he was younger, Eva was his more recent love. For a time everyone thought Eva was dead on one of her missions. She eventually returned, but Aidan was gone on his mission before she got back. So when Aidan got back he met Kat again and fell back in love with her, Spinny whispered quietly."

"I don't get it, why doesn't he just choose one?" Rebekah whispered to Spinny.

"Because it's like choosing which friend should live and which should die," came a voice from behind her. Looking back she could the guy who had been playing the guitar, she remembered his name as Aidan.

"Um, sorry," Rebekah said looking down.

"It's alright, nothing too get worked up about, just try to gossip a little quieter, I could hear you over there." Then walking away Aidan sighed and went after Kat first. The two of them began talking and then walked off the road and into the woods a little ways. Rebekah being curious went after them to try and see what was going on. Sneaking behind trees and such, Rebekah got close enough that she could hear what the two of them were saying.

"Kat, I'm sorry but I don't know who I want to be with."

"It's alright Aidan, it's not your fault, you thought she was dead, and you didn't think you'd ever see me again, I completely understand."

Rebekah looked out from behind the tree to try and see what they were doing. Kat standing faced away from Aidan who was right behind her holding her waist.

'I hope I never have to be part of a love triangle like this!' Rebekah thought starting off back towards the road where everyone was.

Once she arrived, she looked for Eva, the lady that had been so nice to her. Eva was leaning against a tree, obviously upset. Rebekah walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

Without turning she said, "Not now Rebekah, I am not feeling so great."

"I know, Spinny told me all about it."

"Did he? Well, I will have a talk about this with him later," she replied in a slightly angry tone. Spinny, who was messing with his pokenav, trying to get reception, suddenly felt like he should just run in any direction but towards Eva, but decided to ignore it, and continue trying to figure out how to fix the bad reception issue.

"Why are you so upset though?"

"You will understand what it is like to have the man you love, break your heart, when it happens to you, and I can guarantee it will happen to you."

"That Aidan seems like a jerk to me. I'm not sure why."

"That is what I thought when I first met him. He seems cocky by being so unemotional, and can be very blunt. However, what you need to understand about Aidan, is that he does not mean to offend. He grew up with very little social interaction with anyone other than his mother. So do not assume some one is a bad person because sometimes they act like it, because those people may end up being the most important person to you."

Rebekah sort of understood and shrugged. Eva smiled at her and said, "Maybe you should just not worry about for now, okay?" Rebekah nodded and walked back over to Spinny.

"Eva said she wants to talk with you later about telling me about the love triangle," Rebekah told him innocently standing next to him.

Spinny stopped what he was doing instantly and looked at Eva who glared at him. Spinny stood up causally, and turning away from Eva he ran like there was no tomorrow, because there wouldn't be if he didn't. Watching him run off Rebekah sweatdropped as Eva laughed demonically from afar.

**End of Chapter 6**

**Hope you enjoyed it. Yes, I am being very ironic if you've read Dark Angel. Finally, sorry about the lack of action in this chapter, I promise there will be much more in the next chapter.**

**Please review!**

**Thank you.**


End file.
